regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeannie Cross
Jeannie is smart, very kind and friendly and a caucasian twenty year old girl. Appearance She has a pale skin complexion and blonde hair that is tied into a ponytail, plus she has bangs. she wears a blue bow on her ponytail, a black jacket Time Police, a burgundy skirt, black slip-on shoes and a gun. In Bugs Bunny's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Adventure Jeannie had blonde hair that reached halfway down her back with a blue plain headband and blue ribbon on the side, but after cutting most of it off, it comes to her neck, not even her shoulders.. Forms - Super Mode= Jeannie transforms into Super Mode. Most of her weapons goes onto her back while two leg pieces connect to the blue part of her legs and her mouthplate comes over his face. Jeannie goes into Super Mode when fighting in battle against anybody vaguely threatening. *'Attacks' **'Cyber Buster' - Hyper Mode= Jeannie Super Mode transform into Hyper Mode. *'Attacks' **'Hyper Punch' **'Hyper Kick' **'Hyper Slash' **'Hyper Shoot' - Ultimate Mode= Jeannie Hyper Mode transform into Ultimate Mode. *'Attacks' **'Ultimate Kick' **'Ultimate Punch' **'Ultimate Slash' **'Ultimate Shoot' - Gold Mode= Jeannie Gold Mode, is the Golden Armor form of Jeannie Ultimate Mode. Unlike most members of her species, he has five fingers per hand instead of three. *'Attacks' **'Gold Blast': Unleashes a large number of energy bullets or missiles from her body. **'Gold Explosion': Unleashes a large energy wave from her body. **'Gold Punch': A punch attack that results in a small shock wave. **'Gold Kick': A simple kick attack. - Crimson Mode= Mordecai Crimson Mode is the mode form of Jeannie Gold Mode. Jeannie Crimson Mode appeared in Bugs Bunny's Laff-A-Lympics The Movie: Riders of Adventure *'Attacks' **'Crimson Light': Jeannie Crimson Mode shatters the bonds between this world and next, casting her enemies into oblivion. **'Final Justice': He obliterates his adversaries with the full might of her gungnir. **'Invincible Sword': Attacks with the full might of her sword Blutgang, the sword glows and releases a huge slash. - Fighter Mode= Jeannie Fighter Mode, is an alternate form of Jeannie Crimson Mode. The Fighter Mode gives Mordecai Super Mode a more human shape. It is also said that his fighting power is tripled. *'Attacks' **'Laser': Fires a huge blast of positron energy from the same-name cannon on her right arm, causing major disaster. It only functions as a "normal" hyperlaser cannon in the Real World, however. The attack is more 'laser-ish' upon Fighter and Paladin Modes. **'Ginga Crush': Transforms the Positron Laser on his arm into a bigger form held by both arms which fires a powerful blast of dark matter on his enemy. Alternately she can fire the same attack when the dragon mouth on his chest opens up with the PL protruding from it to fire a white spherical version. - Paladin Mode= Jeannie Paladin Mode is an even more powerful alternate form of Jeannie Fighter Mode. *'Attacks' **'Mega Sword': Cuts the opponent in two with a single stroke of her Mega Sword, resetting and clearing their configuration data. }} Equipment Devices *Mode Timer - Jeannie's wristwatch device. Realtionships Mordecai She is with friends with Mordecai. Passion Jeannie kisses Mordecai and Rigby.They have not become an item although they knows how each other feel. Rigby She is with friends with Rigby. Quotes * Category:Human Females Category:Heroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Female Category:Friends of Mordecai